1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to games that use a tangible projectile, and more particularly to such games played in a confined area in a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water polo is a popular team water sport in which the object of the game is to throw a ball, similar to a soccer ball into a net style goal located at one end of a swimming pool. Each time the ball is thrown into the goal, a point is awarded to the offensive team.
One drawback with water polo is that it requires a superior swimming technique and process, which few people have, and a ball that is difficult for children and women to throw with one hand while treading water or swimming. Therefore, the game is mostly limited to adult males with particularly strong swimming skills. Another drawback with water polo is that the game becomes physically confrontational as players fight for the ball that is difficult to grab and pass. Physical confrontation in water polo is further exacerbated by the slower tempo of the game, as well as, the size and configuration of the scoring area.
Swimmers at large, often enjoy playing catch with a flying disk while standing or treading in water. Generally, flying disks have a thin perimeter edge that allows the user to easily catch and throw the disk with one hand. Also, skipping the disk on the water or throwing the disk so that it flies just above the water is generally more entertaining than throwing a ball. Ideally, a disk that can either skip or skim on the water or fly just above the water would be most desirable.
What is needed is a water sport game played, either in shallow or deep water, by players standing, swimming and or treading water that uses a flying disk designed to skip or skim over the water or fly at a low elevation over the water to a special floating goal specially designed to capture the flying disk.